The invention relates to a bark processing machine.
Bark processing machines have been previously proposed in which water is pressed out of the bark by compressing the bark in a tube by means of a rotatable screw which compresses the bark and conveys it along the tube. The bark is prevented from rotating with the screw by teeth extending from the inner wall of the tube. At the locations of the teeth, a helical member which with a core member forms the screw is interrupted.
The teeth prevent the bark from rotating with the screw and cause a pressure build up in the turns of the screw, causing water to be removed from the bark.
The pressure which builds up in the turns of the screw puts a considerable load on the helical member of the screw, so it is absolutely essential to have a very stable construction.
In addition there is considerable wear on the edge of the helical member, particularly when the bark is soiled.